keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank
This is Number 4 'Franklin '''nicknamed '''Frank ' is a diesel shunter who used to work on the Arlesdale Railway. He was brought to the North Western Railway as a replacement with Wilbert after Spamcan and Bowler got sent away in disgrace. Bio After previous events of Sir Topham Hatt sending away Spamcan and Bowler for being troublesome, he needed two replacement engines to take their places on Sodor. The two engines arrived the next day, and one was a diesel shunter from the Arlesdale Railway and the other was a saddletank engine from the Dean Forest Railway. Sir Topham Hatt gave the two jobs just to prove how Really Useful they can be. Wilbert was sent to collect gravel with Skarloey and Frank was sent to take trucks. However, Frank was careless coupling up to the trucks that afternoon: Harvey gave him advice about dealing with trucks but Frank didn't listen and oiled away. Wilbert was a kind and polite engine though who did his work without fuss and had become good friends with Skarloey for the day. Careless Frank came to a t-switch where diesel shunters named 'Arry and Bert were refusing to move an orange cargo car out of the way. Determined to get back those diesel, Frank bumps the cargo car, hoping it will hit them. Instead, the cargo car was switched that way down the track and Frank runs off and tried to stop it. Skarloey and Wilbert were on the other side talking about Henry's Forest when Frank bumped the cargo car out of his way and set off. Then trouble began when James was pulling a Knapford Express Coach along a hill. Luckily, Wilbert stops the runaway cargo car before James could derail himself, Wilbert was thanked for saving the day whilst Frank concluded never to mess with 'Arry and Bert after the mishap… Persona Frank means well and has a good heart, but can tend to be careless often leading him into trouble. Aside from this, Frank is determined to help a friend in need besides his attitude. Basis Frank is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's Perkins. Livery Frank is painted light grey with a red stripe and has red nameplates with gold writing. Trivia * In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Frank is called Francisco. * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Frank is called Francois. Appearances *Season 1: Duties of The Diesels (indirectly mentioned; not named), Wilbert to the Rescue, Frank and the Trucks, and Wilbert, Frank, and the Milk *Season 2: Save Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *Season 3: Frank and Fred the Orange Coal Car *Season 4: Naughty Engines *Season 8: Frank and the Fib *Season 9: The Arlesdale Rumor *Season 13: Bert's Arlesdale Fail and Toad Gets Towed (cameo) *Season 14: Double-Decker-Wrecker *Season 15: Tyrannical Rex Gallery Fatt.JPG|Frank crashes into Percy's milk train. Wfatm.JPG Images31.png|Frank in a discussion. TheArlesdaleRumor1.jpg|Frank, Mike, Toby and Sir Topham Hatt. FrankandtheFib1.jpg|Frank in "Frank and the Fib". The_Loose_Caboose.png Frank and the Fib.png James' Tender Trouble.png Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Protagonists Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Grey Engines Category:Railway Series Only Category:Male Engines Category:2001 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Season 1 Category:North Western Railway Category:Engines Category:Vehicles Category:Mininature Gauge Category:Gray Category:6 Wheels Category:0-6-0 Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Retired in 2002 Category:ADR Category:2001-2002 Category:Retired Items Category:2002 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Non TV Series Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:New in 2001 Category:Merchandised Characters Category:2001 Introduced Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:Boy Category:No 4 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 4 Category:Railway Series Category:Gray Arlesdale Railway Engines Category:Male Vehicles Category:Items Category:Grey Characters Category:Gray Vehicles Category:Wheels Category:No IV Category:Villains Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Gray Items Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Square Faces Category:Magnets Category:Engines with Horns